User blog:Trismagestus/It Bore an Apple Bright Session 5 - 23 November 2014
IBaAB Session 5 Game day: Monday, 3 October, 2044 __NOEDITSECTION__ And I sunned it with smiles, Stuck inside Amnesia, everyone nervously awaits the outcome of the rioting. Saint Lis discovers that she has a slight pain in her side, and an inflammed area. Assuming it to be Cyberware-related she visits her ex Kris Fletcher. A scan reveals an explosive device implanted in her, hooked up to her Bio-monitor. He quickly gets it out and she rests after the surgery. And with soft deceitful wiles. Meanwhile, Jesse gets a phone call from Halo, ordering him to come out and be picked up - he is needed at a meeting of the Barons, on King Angus' order. He leaves with them in an AV-5 and they fly over Marsden, avoiding the police. Angus seems happy when they arrive, Halo is nervous. There is noone else there, and she offers to check out the area. Angus, nodding and winking at Jesse, urges him to shoot her. Bemused, Jesse fulfills his orders and shoots her. When Angus goes to check the body, he seems upset and surprised when Jesse likewise shoots him. Pausing only to take their weapons and chips Jesse flees in the AV5, and returns to Amnesia. And it grew both day and night, Meanwhile, Tak and Mssrs agree to go to the Happy Song . Each has someone there to meet. Surprisingly to Mssrs, it is Sarah Rubio, returned from the dead. She explains that she fled to Tak after they tried to kill her, not trusting anyone but someone whose loyalties she was sure of. Mssrs introduces his friend Janus, who tells them of his work tracking Walter Burke. When Janus mentions a raid on Amnesia, Mssrs calls to warn everyone at the bar. Alarmed, they all leave - Sarah, Tak and Mssrs to the bar, Janus to get equipment ready to attack the Federal Command. Till it bore an apple bright; At Amnesia, Saint Lis and Jesse have returned. It is rather quiet; Augustine and Raven are guarding the front door, various people rest amongst the tables, and Trinh is dealing with an incursion into his botnet by letting them have it after planting nasty tracking viruses all through the slave computers. An alert on the Scream Sheets reveals Angus is dead. The Federal Government has declared Martial Law. As the emergency call comes in, warning of an imminent raid, people just have the chance to get to cover as the entire back wall (facing the rear alley) blows in, revealing a squad of well armed soldiers. And my foe beheld it shine, Trinh immediately leapt into action alongside Augustine, both opening fire on the Natiional Guards taking cover behind the bar. Trinh gunned down three - the explosive bullets showering the bar with debris. As one soldier shoots at Jesse, Saint Lis throws a WP grenade, setting the entire back of the bar ablaze with phosphorus. Jesse shoots through the plastiglass shell of the VIP area, opening large holes but not dropping any of the attackers. The front door is forced open and Raven immediately kills one soldier using his Arasaka Combat Shotgun. Next in, however is a borg wielding long blades as well as a gatling cannon. Casually brushing Raven aside, it moves through the ticket booth to clear a path for those behind it, who take up positions and fire on Raven and Augustine. Augustine, showing his veteran-skills, has taken cover and leaps over to engage the soldiers with his mono-wolvers, killing one and tying up the others in melee. Trinh crosses the stage to get the cover between himself and the borg. Meanwhile, Mssrs, Tak and Sarah are sprinting for the tank stored down the street from the bar. They can see the back of the bar on fire, with people leaving fast down the fire escape. An APC dominates the alley. Saint Lis and Jesse leap through the hole to the VIP area and leg it for the alley. Jesse runs up it, and Saint Lis ducks behind the APC for cover. Trinh, trapped by the flames and the soldiers, is forced to run through them, badly damaging his clothes. Jesse runs back and hauls him to safety, instinctively using his auto-doc arm and medical training to stabilise the hacker. As the tank roars down the alley everyone flees towards it. Once close enough to it, it fires on the APC, damaging its rear doors. The Borg, on fire, slams into the APC and turns to the tank. A few more shots keep it at bay while the tank frantically reversed course. And he knew that it was mine, The group decides to raid the Federal Command building at 11 Beecham St, Northside as they know Walter Burke is there and wish to have a word. Tak calls in Kishidan to distract any patrols in the area, and Mssrs calls in the full force of his ninja gang. He is told that they have access to several suits of powered armour, and RobeSPEAR, a full body borg. They agree to drop in from above via AV when needed. Saint Lis catches Jesse calling Walter Burke to warn him, and Jesse attempts to set off the bomb inside Saint Lis remotely. He is surprised when nothing happens and is quickly subdued by the party and handcuffed by Sarah. They interrogate him, and he reveals much of the plot against Angus, confirming their suspicions. And into my garden stole After a few checkpoints helpfully passed using Tak's Authority, they arrive at the street in Northside, not far from North Harbor (Coates Naval Base). The tank starts firing shots into the concrete building, buckling the doors open. Scans from the AV above indicate that the building is solid concrete, and that the inner parts start 20m underground. The AV begins using its weapons to drill into the bunker, to allow a drop into the building. Three of the Power Suit soldiers come down to help the party make that assault down the evevator. Using Electronic Intrusion methods, Trinh takes over the elevator and they descend. Sarah guards Jesse and the Tank, in case of trouble outside. As the elevator opens, they are greeted by a short corridor leading to a long hall a level below. Smaller elevators lead down, and a lot of people in military uniforms and business suits are conversing in glass-walled offices. Just as the party realises it's some kind of hologram, a huge robotic claw grabs up one of the guys in power armour and pulls him through the image. When the night had veil’d the pole: Immediately opening fire through the image, Saint Lis throws a grenade which damages whatever mechanism created the hologram, revealing the true scene beyond: an identical corridor and hall, but with frantic activity, and six soldiers alongside a borg, currently ripping the chest-plate off the powered armour. The other two Power Armour soldiers open fire on the borg, who fires back at them. The party engages the soldiers dropping them quickly. After just a few second activity, RobeSPEAR and the last power-suit infiltrates through the ceiling. With the corridor fight over, Mssrs tells them to spare Walter Burke. They begin their grisly duty. In the morning glad I see Minutes later, they report that Burke is not present. Entering the place of carnage, Trinh locates his office and liberates his hard-drive. They discover a prison block, as well as a very secure panic room. According to logs, Walter Burke and several other highly-important military types are sheltering inside. Sarah radios down the Trauma Team have arrived rescue the injured, forcefully, so she is bugging out. With Trauma Team on the way down, Trinh attempts to stop the elevator which he does successfully for now. Inside the prison block they discover one interesting prisoner: Angus Spivey. The one killed by Jesse was presumably a cloned infiltrator sent to make ineffectual the defense of the city. They get Angus out, and decide what to do next. My foe outstretch'd beneath the tree. With Trauma Team rapidly descending in the elevator, fully intending on doing whatever it takes to rescue their clients, the party decides to leave Burke to whatever fate awaits him. Rapidly ascending ropes from the AV above, they all flee upwards, RobeSPEAR climbing after them. Flying rapidly to the Eastern Refuge, to Kayden, Angus thanks them, revealing he has been prisoner since April. End of Campaign Angus' return helped the gangs to reorganise their defence of the city. Once the full report of what happened was revealed, the Federal Government was pushed out by the City Council and declared itself a Free City in the style of Seattle. Angus joins the Council and worked to help those most disenfranchised to live a better life. A Poison Tree, William Blake Category:Blog posts Category:IBaAB Sessions